How?
by WingedPrincess15
Summary: Well, this pretty much begins a couple of days after Tohru has seen Kyo's true form. Kyo has a slight problem, he has fallen for Tohru and doesn't know hoe to tell her how he really feels. He eventually does, but what will her reaction be and what will ha
1. Default Chapter

Well here it is, my very first chapter. Yay! well I hope you like it. Please don't be to harsh on me. But do review, I hope to do other stories, but we will see. Anywho. Read and enjoy. Tahtah!  
Chapter 1

It had been a few days since Tohru had seen Kyo's true form, and things were kind of tense around Shahure's house.

'How?' Kyo thought to himself. 'How am I supposed to tell her? Why do I have to be such a wuss? I want to tell her, to tell her how I really feel. It really shouldn't be this difficult. why does it have to be her of all people. I mean, it's Tohru. I'll just tell her, I'll go down there and'  
"Hey kyo"  
"Gah! What the-! Oh, hey Tohru, I wish you would quit sneaking up on me like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you heard me come up."

"You don't gotta appoligize."

"Oh, sorry, no wait, I mean-"

"Don't worry about it, so what did you want?"

"I was just gonna check on you, you seem really upset lately." Tohru said worredly. "Is it about the other night?"

'What to say?' Kyo thought to himself."No, I just have a lot of stuff on my mind is all."

"Do you want to talk about it? You know you can talk about it if you want. But you totally don't have to!" She said quickly.

'Man, how come she has to be so cute?' Kyo thought to himself with a smirk. tohru saw the grin on his face.

"What's on your mind Kyo?"

Then Kyo thought of something. "Well, alright, but you better swear you won't tell anyone about this. Got it!"

"Got it, you don't need to worry, Your secret's safe with me" She said with a smile.  
"no worries."

"Alright, here goes. There's this um, girl at school, and you know" He said nervously " I feel weird.I've never felt this way about another person before, I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me." He said turning a shade of pink.

"Hmm, I see" She said "well Kyo, I think your in love." Kyo looked at her in shock.

" What do I do about it?" He asked trying to get some information about what to do.

"Well, in my oppinion, just tell her how you feel, and don't worry yourself about it. I'm sure whoever she is, would be flattered to know that you care about her so much Kyo.  
I know I would be if you were to tell me that you cared about me so much." Tohru said sweetly.

"Thanks Tohru." Said Kyo calmly.

"Anytime Kyo" She said. "I should head inside and get dinner started.But if you ever need to talk with me again, I'm here. Anyways, dinner should be ready in a few minutes.

"Alright,I'll be down in a second."

"O.K" said Tohru climbing down the ladder, Kyo sat there fora second thinking about what Tohru had just said, then he descended down the ladder.

----------------------------In the House---------------------------------------------------

Tohru had just walked in when Kyo got there.

"Ah, there you are Tohru, Kyo." Said Shagure. "you weren't doing anything naughty now were you?" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up Shagure, don't get pervertedideas into that big head of yours!" Kyo shouted at Shagure.

"Kyo, I've never been so hurt as for you to accusae me of something like that." Shagure whined "and my head is not big!"

"Whatever, Damn Shagure." Kyo whispered.

"Whats all the noise?" Asked yuki walking into the room. "what did you do now Shagure?'

"Nothing" He said innocently "but I think Kyo and Tohru were doing something." He nudged Kyo in the side with his elbow.

"Grr, we did not, shut up you sick pervert!"

"Then why were you two up there for so long? Were you two-?"

Tohru walked into the room and had her ears covered by Kyo.

"Shagure will you cut it out! Quit talking about stuff like that you sick bastard." Yelled Kyo.

"Fine, I'll ask Tohru, take your hands off her ears so she can hear me." Said Shagure Kyo then realized he still had his hands over her ears and blushed a little, then released her.  
"So Tohru, what were you two doing up there for so long?"

"We were just talking." Said Tohru.

"Oh really, what about?"Asked Shagure being nosey.

"Oh nothing really, Just talking." Said Tohru winking at Kyo when no one was looking. Kyo gave her a grin as if to say'thanks'."But anyway, dinner is ready." She said.

"Oh good." Said Shagure excitedly.

They had been eating for a few minutes. Then Tohru asked "Um Shagure? I was wondering if, well since school is almost out, that all of us could go do something that day after school lets out?"

"Why of course," Said Shagure "what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I don't know, I was hoping to get some ideas from you guys."

"Well" Said Yuki "we could all go to the mountains and ski, we could invite Haru and Momiji if you wanted to."

"That sounds like fun. What we need to do is make a list of things we can do this summer," Said Tohru "anyone else have any ideas"  
"We could all go to the lake again." Said Shagure 

"Yes that sound like fun too." Said Tohru " What about you Kyo any ideas?"

"Hmm, what? Said Kyo who wasn't paying any attention to what anyone was saying.

"Do you have any ideas for the summer?" Asked Tohru.

"oh no not really, I guess we could do stuff here at home, like, oh I don't know." Said Kyo

"You mean like sitting on the roof and relaxing and stuff like that?" Asked Tohru.

"Yeah I guess, whatever." Said Kyo dryly.

"wellanyways," said Yuki "we can stay at one of the cabins that the Sohma's own.

"Alright, I'll tell Haru and Momiji about our plans tomorrow at school."said Tohru.

Meanwhile, Kyo was still thinking about how to tell her how he felt 'maybe I can tell her on the trip' He thought to himself 'then she can finally know the truth."

end of chapter 1

well, how was it, I tried to keep all of the characters, you know, in character. But anyways tell me how you like it. Kay? well see Ya later.Buh Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter 2, enjoy!

Chapter 2

"So Tohru, what are you doing after school is out for the summer? Asked Uo. 

"Oh, me and some of the Sohma's are going to the mountains to ski" Answered Tohru "speaking of which, I need to ask Haru and Momiji later."

"That sounds fun," Said Hana "I've never skiied before."

"Hey do you guys want to come with us?" Asked Tohru excitedly.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Said Uo. "I'll come along with you."

"Yes I'll come too. This should be fun." Said Hana.

"Alright, I'll tell Shagure when I get home, he should be alright with it."

"O.K.," Said Uo. "I'll start packing when I get home today."

"Yes, as will I." Said Hana.

"O.K., I guess I'll see you guys later, I have to go ask Haru and Momiji if they want to go." Said Tohru walking away.

"O.K., see ya Tohru." Shouted Uo as she and Hana were walking away.

Tohru found Haru and Momiji just as they were getting ready to leave.

"Oh good I caught you before you left." Tohru said panting slightly.

"Oh hey Tohru" Momiji said excitedly.

"Hey Momiji, I was going to ask you if you and Hatsuharu if you wanted to go skiing with me, Yuki, Kyo and Shagure."

"Sure, when are you going?" Asked Haru.

"The day school is out for the summer." Answered Tohru.

"We'll be there, we're going to meet at the house right?"

"Yeah" Answered Tohru "so we'll see you there?" She asked.

"Yeah we'll come!" Said Momiji "See ya later Tohru."

"Ok, bye" Said Tohru walking away.

Tohru was about to walk home by herself when she saw Kyo standing there waiting for her by the schoolyard gate.

"Oh, hey Kyo" She said "I thought you had already left."

"No, I thought I'd wait for you since I have nothing better to do." He answered.

"Oh ok, thanks." Tohru said gratfully. 

"come on lets go." he said.

They had been walking for a couple of minutes when Tohru asked."So Kyo, did you tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Kyo asked.

" you know, whoever that girl was that you like." tohru stated.

"Oh that, no not yet." He said.

"Don't worry Kyo, I'm possitive she'll be happy." Said Tohru.

'I hope so' Kyo thought to himself.'but you might think different when you know who it is.  
I don't know why I'm worrying so much, I mean, it's Tohru, she's the nicest person I know'  
He thought to himself. 'DAMNIT! snap out of it Kyo, your going soft.' He hits himself in the head.

Tohru see's him hit himself in the head and asks" um Kyo, whats wrong? Asked Tohru as he slapped himself.

"No, I just," sigh "never mind."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at dinner

"um Shagure?" Asked Tohru.

"Yes my little flower?" Shagure said.

"I was wondering if Uo and Hana could come with us on the ski trip?"

"Why of course. This is wonderful, now Yuki and Kyo don't have to destroy my house fighting over who gets to share a room with y-"

Yuki and Kyo throw their chopsticks straight at Shagure's head. All hit their targets.

"I'm sorry, did I almost say that out loud?" Shagure said sarcastically.

"YES!" Yuki and Kyo said together.

"Oops." said Shagure as if he didn't care.

"anyway" said Yuki trying to change the subject. " Miss Uotani and Miss hanajima will be joining us?" Yuki asked.

"Uhhuh, Hana's never skiied before, actually neither have I." Said Tohru.

"Its not hard I'll help you if you like." said Yuki.

"Oh, ok thank you so much Yuki." said Tohru.

"So did you ask Haru and Momiji if they were going to come with us?" Asked Shagure.

"Yeah, they said they would be here friday after school for the trip?" Answered Tohru.

"So lets see, we've got Hana, Uo, Haru, Momiji and us four. Wo we're going to need about three rooms.

"Ok," said Tohru "how much should I pack?" 

"About three days worth of clothes at the least, at the most about five days worth."

"Ok, I'll tell Uo and Hana how much to pack tomorrow at school." said Tohru.

After Yuki helped Tohru clean the dinner dishes, tohru had gone up to her room to pack, Shagure had fallen asleep in his office and Yuki was doing homework in his room. Kyo was on the roof thinking of how the trip was going to go in a couple of days. 'I hope she does't freak out too much, knowing her she might passout.' "sigh" 'That would be just greak if she felt the same way as I do. But I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up. I'm the cat, I can't hope for something so impossible, if I do, it will only hurt more when she tursn me down.

End of chapter 2 


	3. chapter 3

sorry I haven't gotten this up until now? I 've had a lot to do lately. School is a pain.  
But anyway here's chappy number 3. Enjoy.

"Shagure, have you seen Kyo? He's not in his room." Asked yohru worredly.

"I think I know where he is." Shagure said. "He is probably on the roof, I think he slept there last night."

"Oh I hope he didn't get sick while he was up there."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Said Shagure. "But anyway, is breakfast ready?

"Yup, just help yourself, I'll be back in a second." Said Tohru as she was walking out of the room.

"Um, kyo?" Said Tohru walking into Kyo's room. "Breakfast is-"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Said Kyo gruffly.

"Oh alright" Said Tohru as she was about to walk out of the room.

"Uh, Tohru." Kyo said.

"Yes Kyo?" Tohru replied.

"Um, never mind."'Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT! Why do I have do be such a goddam coward?" Kyo hit the wall when Tohru left to let out his frustration. As soon as he got himself under control, he went downstairs to the kitchen to get sone milk which he drank out of the carton.  
as soon as he had his drink he went to the dining room for breakfast. Yuki and Shigure were already there waiting.

"Um tohru?" asked Shagure "were you still planning to go to the lake? If so, we should figure out when so we can be prepared."

"Yeah I guess I still kind of wanted to go," She said now turning to Yuki and Kyo. "But this time I won't trip and transform you guys."

Yuki and Kyo looked at her blankly.

'please.' thought Yuki.

'don't ask.' Kyo begged in his thoughts.  
"What happened?" Asked Shagure curiously.

'Damn!' Thought Yuki and Kyo at the same time.

"Oh, well, while we were walking I tripped and fell into a rivine, but while Yuki and Kyo both tried to grab me, they transformed." Stated Tohru.

"Is that so?" Said Shagure trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"Shagure, thats not how it sounded so don't even think about what I know you probably already are!" Yelled Kyo.

Shagure is crying he's laughing so hard at this point.

"What, did I say something wrong? Asked Tohru blushing.

"Um, no not at all." said Shagure still giggling.

"Well," Said Yuki. "I'm going to school, this is the only chance everyday to get away from Shagure and I'm going to take advantage of it."

"Alright, let me go get my bag and I'll come with you." Said Tohru as she rushed out of the room.

"I mine as well go too." Kyo said as if he had nothing better to do.

--------------------------------At school---------------------------------------------------

"So Prince," stated Uo. " I hear that your going with us to the mountains tomorrow to ski."

"Yes, we will be staying at a lodge that my family owns." Said Yuki.

"Oh tohru," Said Uo "I meant to ask you yesterday what time we were going to meet you at the house."

"Oh, I guess at about 2:30." Answered Tohru.

"Ok." Said Uo.

The bell rang."well, I guess we better get to class." Said Uo.

"Yeah, lets go." Said Tohru.

Later during class, Tohru had found herself staring at Kyo. She caught herself and realizing what she was doing, looked away when Kyo looked back at her.

'I wonder who she was looking at?' Kyo thought to himself. 'was she looking at me? Should I glance back at her? what should I do!'He was beginning to get nervous. 'Damn! why am I freaking out like this? I'll just turn around and look at her, I don't give a damn if she sees me.' 

He looks over at her. she looks at him and starts to blush.

'Damn! she saw me!'

He turned around to the front quickly. The bell rang and Kyo got up to leave as did Tohru and Yuki.

"Remember, tomorrow..." The teacher was saying but Kyo didn't hear a word of it.  
He was to busy thinking about more important things. Like Tohru.

The walk home was abnormally quiet. Yuki noticed this but didn't say anything to acknowledge this. he was just happy that the stupid cat wasn't trying to start another fight.

Once arriving at the house, Tohru went into the kitchen to get started on dinner. Yuki went to do homework in his roon and Kyo went to his normal perch on the roof. As he thought about how he was going to tell Tohru the truth, his mind was going through past memories of him and Tohru. He thought about the day they had met and how she had freaked out when she transformed. He thought about how she almost had to spend New Years by herself. He thought about when they had all gone to the lakehouse. And then that memory of the day she had seen his true form came into mind.

-----------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------

'I want us to stay together, together!' she had said. 'I want us to eat our meals together and study together. I want us to worry together. I want to tell you everything thats on my mind and Kyo, I want to listen to you. And so, I want us to stay together!'

----------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------------------------

These words echoed through his mind over and over again, until he slowly drifted off to sleep.

About an hour had passed by and Tohru decided she would check up on Kyo to make sure he was alright.

When she arrived at the roof, she found the sleeping Kyo and smiled to herself at how adorable he looked when he was asleep.

"He's so adorable when he's asleep." She said aloud.

She didn't know that he had woken up and answered her."Thanks, so are you."

She squeaked and crawled a little closer to her and saw him looking at her with one eye open looking at her.

"Oh Kyo, you scared me, I thought you were asleep." She said blushing.

"I was for a little while," He said sitting up on his elbows. "I woke up about ten minutes ago." He stated.

"Oh, well dinner is almost ready if you want to come in"

"Alright I'll be down in a minute." He said.

"Ok" Said Tohru as she climbed down the ladder and went inside to finish dinner. A few minutes later Kyo walked in and went upstairs to his room.

Tohru was finished with dinner and Shagure walked into the kitchen with his nose in the air smelling the food that Tohru had prepared.

"Tohru whats cookin'?" Asked Shagure.

"Nothing now, dinner's ready." Stated Tohru still blushing slightly.

"Oh, ok." Said Shagure noticing the pink in her cheeks."Why are you blushing Tohru?" He asked.

"Oh its just something Kyo said." She replied.

"Really what did he say?"

"He said I was cute when I sleep." Said Tohru blushing even more than before.

"Did he now?" Said Shagure slyly "and how would Kyo know what you look like when you sleep?" Asked Shagure.

"I don't know?" Answered Tohru truthfully "maybe i fell asleep somewhere and he saw me."

"Don't try to cover it up Tohru, You and Kyo-" his sentece is cut short by a slap in the head from kyo.

"don't you even think about finishing that sentence." Kyo threatened.

"Ow, Kyo that hurt!" Shagure whined.

"Good it was supposed to." Said Kyo.

"He still doesn't know when to quit." Said YUki walking into the room.

"Oh hello YUki, dinner is ready." Said Tohru.

They ate and talked about the trip and things they might need.

After dinner Tohru washed the dinner dishes and then went upstairs to her room to pack the things she would need for the following day.

She finished packing and went to bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she tried to think of a time that maybe she had fallen asleep in front of Kyo. None came to mind.

End of chapter 3

Well, how was it? I promise it will get better. I already have the next chapter ready, I just have to find a time to type it. If you like the story so far, please tell me, I could use some ideas too. well anywho, the next chapter will be up soon. Promise. until then byebye. 


	4. chapter 4

9:43 PM 5/18/2005 

Hey everyone, here's chapter 4 this may be as pointless as the last three but give me a chance, I'm getting to the mushy stuff. Anyway, enjoy.

"Good morning Shagure."

"Good morning Tohru, um, shouldn't you be at school."

"Oh, no not yet. They're letting us come into school an hour late since its the last day. They're letting us come home an hour early too." Said Tohru. "But I think Yuki already left, something with the student counsel."

"Is Kyo up yet?" Asked Shagure.

"I don't know, if he is its kind of strange for him to be."

"Well, he is still human, I wouldn't be surprised if he is." Replied Shagure.

"I'll go wake him." Said Tohru

"Alright, but hurry. He only has about thirty minutes left to get ready." Said Shagure as Tohru left to room.

"Ok. I'll be back in a minute." She said out of Shagure's sight.

She got to Kyo's door and opened it. She walked over to his bed where he was sleeping. She looked at him with a small grin as she watched him sleep.

After sitting there for a second she shook him gently. "Kyo, you need to get up."

"What, huh? What time is it?" Asked Kyo groggily.

"Its 8:30." Answered Tohru.

"What!" He shot up out of bed with wide eyes."Why didn't you wake me up!"

"Calm down Kyo." tohru said with a giggle."They said we could come in an hour late since its our last day."

"Oh, ok."

"Breakfast is ready if you want to come down later."

"Why not now?" Asked Kyo.

"Because your only half dressed." Said Shagure walking by the door.

"Gah!" Kyo had blush on his face form embarrasment.

"Its ok Kyo, your a guy, guys can do that. Me on the other hand... not so much." she said with a giggle.(You can just imagine whats going through Shagure's mind at this moment.)

"Shagure, don't even say a word." Kyo said before Shagure could say anything. Shagure just walked away with a reeaaally big smile across his face.

"Anyway." Said Tohru blushing as Kyo got up."You can come down when your ready." Tohru said as she was leaving. Kyo was blushing slightly but kept his head down to keep it from showing. Kyo dressed himself and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"So Tohru, what time are we expecting your friends today?" Asked Shagure.

"Probably around 2:30." She answered.

"Alright, I'll have to get a bus for us, and a driver." Said Shagure.

"I hope this isn't to much trouble."

"Oh no, no trouble at all." Said Shagure. "I'm gonna go ahead and get us a driver." He said getting up.

"Alright, we'll see you after school." Said Tohru as he got up.

"Speaking of school, you should probably go."

"Shoot!" Said Tohru looking at her watch. "I'll be right back Kyo, I gotta get my stuff."

"Yeah, whatever. Hurry up." He said dryly.

"Right, sorry." Said Tohru sprinting up the steps.

Kyo gazed at her as she went up the stairs, even when she wasn't in his sights anymore. Shagure was about to walk out the door when he saw Kyo looking up the stairs after her and said out loud "Ahh, young love."

Kyo heard him and said. "What was that you damn dog!"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Said Shagure with a grin. Kyo was about to comment on what Shagure had just said when Tohru came around the corner.

"Ok, I'm ready now." Said Tohru with a sweatdrop when she saw Kyo with his hands around Shagure's neck. -  
"So Kyo, when are you gonna tell this mystery girl how you really feel? do you have a strategy yet?" She asked Kyo on their way to school. She kind of caught him off guard with the question she asked. He answered her with "No not yet. I don't know how to put my feelings into words."

"I can help you with that if you want. I don't know if I'll be much help, but I can try." Said Tohru.

"Thanks." Said Kyo blushing but not enough for her to see.

'Wow, I feel really special," Thought Tohru to herself. 'I'm the only other person who can see him like this.' She grinned slightly to herself. Kyo saw the look on her face.

"Whats that look for?"

"Well I'm the only other person who ever gets to see the real you...and...I don't know, I guess it makes me feel special." She said as a slight blush crept into her cheeks. Kyo blushed as well. They arrived at the school and ran into Uo and Hana (don't worry, not literally.)

"So who all is going with us?" Uo asked as she walked next to Tohru and Hana. "Is Orange-Top coming with us?"

"If you mean Kyo then yes."

"Oh good, this will be fun, I've never seen what he's like on the weekend or when he's not at school. What's he like Tohru? You of all people should know."

"Um, well," She had to think of something to say, and fast." he really isn't that different, he has the same kind of personality he always has."

"Yeah well, we'll see." Said Uo

"So Tohru," Said Hana "have you ever skiied before?"

"Um, no. But I guess you gotta learn sometime." Answered Tohru.

"I've never skiied before either." She said in her normal monotone voice.

"Well maybe you'll do better at skiing than school." Uo said jokingly.

"I don't know about that." Said Hana with a sly grin on her face that said she knew something that they didn't.

"Maybe the Prince or Orange-Top can help you." Said Uo pointing her statment to Tohru.

"Yes, Yuki already offered." Tohru said. "But I just hope I don't embarase myself the whole trip."

"Who knows, you might do good." Uo said reassuringly.

"I hope so, I would really hate for the whole trip to be a disaster." Said Tohru."But either way, I can't wait." She said excitedly.

"Well anyways, I gotta get outta here and get home to get my stuff and meet you at the house." Said Uo.

" Yes, I must go as well." Said Hana."We will see you later, at the house."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Tohru said as she walked away and waved goodbye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was thinking of ways he might be able to tell Tohru his true feelings for her. He was having a really hard time. 'Maybe I should just tell her flat out "I love you". no, that wouldn't work. Damn it! Why is this so hard?'

"Oh Kyo, there you are." Said Tohru walking down the hallway towards him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" 'Crap! Here comes that feeling again.' He thought as his stomach started to turn.'Everytime I see her, or hear her name, or even hear her speak, my stomach starts to do things that should only be done in the olympics.' "Oh, hey Tohru." He said trying to make it look like there was nothing wrong.

"Kyo, are you alright? You look like your about to passout." said Tohru worredly.

"Nothing, its my stomach." He replied.

"Oh no! Can you still come on the trip with us?" tohru asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ok, lets head home, Yuki is going to be a few minutes. He told us to go without him." Said Tohru.

They had started walking down the street, when Kyo did something unexpected by Tohru and himself."Um, Tohru? I was wondering if that offer of yours was still good? About...you know...the 'thing'?"

Tohru was taked aback by the question. She was kind of shocked that he would ask her for help. this just wasn't Kyo."Oh, sure. Ask away." She said with a smile.

"Um, ok. How should I start to tell her?" He asked.

"Hmm, why don't you tell her its something really important and that whatever happens, you mean everything you are saying."

"Alright, what should I do after I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way?" 

"Um, just tell her that you understand and that you are ok with it."

"ok" He answered.

They arrived at the house with Haru and Momiji there waiting for them.

"Oh, hi Momiji, Haru." Said Tohru.

"Hi Tohru!" Said Momiji excitedly.

"Great the little brats are here." Said Kyo.

"Are you ready? Where's Yuki?" Asked Haru.

"He's still at the school, he should be here in a few minutes though." Said Tohru."Anyways, I'm gonna go get all my bags."

"Yeah, me too." Said Kyo following TOhru up the stairs.

There was a knock on the door, Shagure answered it."Ah, hello Uo, Hana."

"Hey its the writer guy! Whats up man?" Stated Uo.

"Yes hello." Hana said smoothly.

"Come in, come in." 'Highschool girls, highschool girls, all for me, highschool girls.'

"Not on your life." Stated Hana walking past Shagure and leaving him with a shocked look on his face.

"Hey, is Tohru in her room? I was gonna tell her that we were here." Uo said.

"Ah yes, she's getting her bags." Said Shagure. "You know where her room is don't you? you can go up if you like."

"Alright, thanks." Said Uo.

tohru had gotten all of the things she was taking and stepped out into the hallway, followed by Kyo who came out of his room a second later.

"Hey Tohru, we're here!" Shouted Uo slowly going up the stairs.

Tohru turned to Kyo and said."Well, I guess we should head downstairs"  
"Yeah, lets get this over with." He said as he walked down the stairs. everyone started to head out to the bus. Kyo stood at the door and thought to himself.'The next time I stand here, things are going to be different. Either way, this is going to be a long weekend. A very long weekend.'

Then he walked out the door and got on the bus with the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it folks. I'm so sorry it took so long. Finals are coming up in less than a week and I have gone mad trying to prepare for them all. But anyways there will be a LOT of fluffiness to come in the next chapter. No need to worry about that. Well I gotta go, so until next time. Love Jess. 


	5. shapter 5

Ok people, I am so sorry that I haven't gotten this up sooner. I have gone mad trying to keep up with finals this week. But its here finally so hope you enjoy. Oh by the way, since I haven't said it yet, I don't own Fruits Basket or anything which involves Fruits Basket. I kinda forgot to do so in the other chapters. But anywho, hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright is everyone on?" Asked Tohru who was just then getting onto the bus.

"Yeah, we're all here. Yuki just arrived." Said Shagure answering her question.

"Well then, lets get this party started!" Shouted Uo.  
"So miss Uoatoni, are you ready to ski?" Asked Yuki trying to start a conversation.

"Hell yeah! Bring on the slopes!" Said Uo.

Kyo let out a sigh as he sat down in his seat.'Well, here goes!' He thought to himself as he put his hands behind his back and closed his eyes relaxing.

"Uh, Kyo is there something wrong? Are you ok?"

"Ahh, couldn't be better." He said his eyes still closed.

Tohru got up from her seat and sat next to Kyo."Um, Kyo?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He said, eyes still closed.

"Theres something I've been wanting to ask you."

Kyo opened one eye to look at her from the side. Then she put her hand in front of her mouth so that no one could read her lips and see what she was saying. "Hey, about that girl,"she whispered."I was wondering if three questions to find out who the mystery girl is."

Kyo thought for a second."First of all, just say it out loud to where they can hear you. They're just gonna find out later. Just tell them what you know."

"Are you sure? They don't have to know if you don't want them to." She said.

"Trust me, when you find out, they will too. I guarantee it."

"Alright, if your sure." She turns to everyone else who is looking at them wanting to know what they are talking about."Everyone, Kyo has a crush." He started to turn several shades of pink.

"Your kidding," uo said in disbelief." Who is she? Whats her name? Do I know her?"

"Like I'd tell you Yankee!"

"Don't feel bad, he won't tell me either." Said Tohru

"Well, what did you say just now? What were you whispering? Asked Uo being nosey.

"I asked him if I could ask him three questions to find out who she is." Said Tohru.

"Thats a good idea," said Uo. "I really want to know who she is."

"Well Kyo? What do ya say?" Asked Tohru.

"Fine, but you can't guess names"

"Deal," Said Tohru."Hmm, does she have brown hair?

"yes."

"Ok. Is she tall?" Asked Uo.

"No, not really, kind of short. A little shorter than me." He answered.

"Alright, last one." Said Tohru thinking. "Does she have blue eyes?"

"Yeah, big, gorgeous, blue eyes." He answered staring off into space.

"Heh." Haru chuckled from the front seat to where no one else could hear him. "who'd have thought?" Momiji heard him.

"What is it?"Asked Momiji.

"I know who he's talking about." Answered Haru.

"Well I don't. Tell me! Tell me!" Begged Momiji.

Haru looked at Kyo and said."You'll find out sooner than you know. And so will the girl I suppose." 

"So much for normal, Kyo's in love." Uo said.

"Yes, who'd have thought." Hana added.

'Great, how am I gonna tell her after she heard everything I just said. She'll laugh in my face when I tell her.'

"Hey Tohru, commere for a sec, I gotta tell you something." Said Kyo

"Oh, ok." She said sitting next to him again."what is it?"

He put his hand up to cover his mouth so that no one could understand what he was saying."Tonight, if you were still wanting to know who she is, meet me on the roof of the place we're staying at 12:00 when everyone is asleep. I'll tell you her name, and maybe, if things go well, I'll tell you more."

"Ok." Said Tohru happily.

"What did he say?" Asked Uo.

"If she told you, it would be completely pointless that I whispered to her!" Said Kyo.

"Fine, she'll just tell me when your not looking."

He looked over at Tohru who gave him a reassuring wink as if to say 'don't worry, not a word.'

"We're here." Said Shagure.

"Finally." Said Yuki.

They were all starting to get off the bus when Uo and Hana were getting all of their stuff, Uo was looking at Tohru and Kyo walking next to each other. She noticed something, what she noticed was that Tohru's hair was brown, and compared to Kyo was rather short. She didn't really notice this until she took a second look. These things caught her eye as she stood there in disbelief as she thought to herself 'No, way!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is. Chapter 5. Sorry it was so short. I promise that there will be fluffiness in the next chapter. Oh and I was really hoping to get some reviews on some of the chapters. I need to know how I am doing. So, until next time. Jess. 


	6. chapter 6

Okie dokie everyone, here's chapter 6. I'm so excited, I can finally write more than usual since school is finally out (YAY!) So look forward to more chapters that come in sooner. But anywho, like I promised, more fluff in this chapter, I won't say anymore. Your just gonna have to read and find out on your own what happens, (I'm so mean.) So go ahead and get started would ya!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all walked to the cabins and found their rooms, it was about 6:30 when they all got settled in. Kyo shared a room with Haru and Momiji.(Only because he refused to share a room with Yuki.) Yuki shared a room with Shagure.(Poor Yuki.) And Tohru shared a room with Uo and Hana.(Or course.)

Everyone decided they would take a break and sleep. Everyone that is except for Kyo, who was already on the roof by 10:30 thinking of what to say.

'How am I gonna do this?' He thought to himself. 'I think my heart is gonna jump out of my mouth. I've never been this nervous before, much less felt this way about another person before. But the real thing I'm worried about is her reaction. What is she gonna say? What will she do? Will we ever be able to look, or even speak to each other again?' These thoughts went through his mind for what seemed like an eternity. He sat there looking at his watch until he thought he was gonna die from waiting so long.

Meanwhile back at Tohru's room, everyone was asleep, everyone except for one person. Tohru. She had been laying there looking at her alarm clock.'I wonder who this mysterious girl is?' She thought to herself. 'Oh well, I guess I'm about to find out.'

When it was ten til' twelve, she got dressed in some warm clothes and snuck out of the room, careful not to wake her two sleeping friends. she walked down the hall not knowing what to expect.

She arrived at the roof and saw Kyo sitting there alone. He turned and looked at her. He let out a loud sigh as she crawled over to her. To her, he looked really nervous. She was kind of worried.  
"Um, Kyo? Are you ok? You look like you could pass out any second now." She said with worry in her voice.

"No I'm fine." He lied. "Tohru, theres something you should know. But before I say this, just know that this is not some kind of cruel joke and I really mean whats about to be said. But I have one question, did you guess who it was?" He asked.

"Um, no. I couldn't think of anyone who would fit the discription." She answered.

"Did you look in the mirror?" He asked "If so then you would have seen her." He said blushing madly.

These words really caught her off guard and she gasped. "Wait a minute, Kyo, were you talking about me!" She asked shocked as if she didn't believe what she had just heard.

Kyo had expected her to get up and run as fast as she could to get away. But it didn't happen. Instead she scooted closer to him so that she could hold his hand. "Well thats a relief. Knowing that I feel the same way about you." His head shot up when he heard this and turned to look at her.

"Say what!" He asked surprised.

"I said, I feel the same way you do. I care about you too." She said leaning on his shoulder.

Kyo looked at her in disbelief, then a smile crept onto his face. He was happy. Really happy. But there was one more thing he felt had to be done. He leaned closer to her until she turned her head to face him. Then without warning he kissed her hard on the lips. She didn't expect it, but leaned into the kiss to make it last longer. He was about to pull her closer but htought twice about it. He pulled away with a defeated look on his face. Tohru saw the look on his face. "Kyo I could care less if you transformed." With that being said she embraced him, which was something he didn't expect. And for a split second, he could feel her warm body next to his. He wished so much to be able to embrace her without transforming.

'I will find a cure.' He thought to himself as Tohru was holding him in his zodiac form.'I now have a reason to fight for a cure.'

Well how was it. Like I said fluff. Well I really hope you all liked it and please, PLEASE review. I'm dying here. Well gotta go, I'll write more tomorrow, its late and I'm tired. until the next chapter. Jess 


	7. Chapter 7

Well here we are again, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated til now. But anyways, how did you like the last chapter? Sorry it was kind of short. I'll try to make the chapters longer. But anyways, heres the next chapter. 

They sat there on the roof for a while after they shared their first kiss. Of course Tohru had to leave for a second while Kyo transformed. When she returned, feeling slightly embarrased from the situation, Tohru took her seat next to Kyo on the roof once more and thought about everything that had happened in the last thirty minutes.

Thinking back she knew that she had always loved kyo. But she was seriously shocked when he told her that he had feelings for her as well. She wanted to know something that had been on her mind ever since Kyo had revealed that it was her he was talking about. "Um, Kyo?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering...that stuff you said...earlier...on the bus,"

'I was really hoping this wouldn't come up.' He thought silently to himself.

"Did you mean it?"

He didn't answer at first. He had his head lowered so that she couldn't see the blush creeping up into his face."Well, you see I...Yeah." He was truly embarrased now."Kind of stupid huh?"

"No, I...I'm glad you think that about me, and in such detail." She nudged him with her shoulder earning an even darker blush from Kyo."Thanks, that really means a lot."She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Your welcome." He said simply. They sat that way for a while until it began to snow.

"We should go inside." He said when he realised it had started to snow.

"Yeah your right." Said Tohru getting up.

"Tohru wait."She stopped when Kyo grabbed her wrist."Its just, I think you need to know that, I don't want to be with just anyone. I care about you, more than you know. And I hope I can be a good enough boyfr-" He was cut off by Tohru's lips pressed against his.

"I love you too Kyo." She said with a grin.

"Thanks Tohru. You always have a way with words." With that they both descended down the ladder and inside the lodge.

"Tohru?"

"Yes, whats wrong?" She asked sensing the tone in his voice.

"Its just, I think maybe we should keep this quiet for now. I just don't want anything to go wrong with a certain bastard who shall not be named." He said as they arrived at Tohru's door.

She had a sad look on her face."Yeah your right. But can we still kiss when no one is looking?"

"Yeah"He said chuckling before he kissed her on the lips. They said their goodnights and Tohru went into her room. But not before giving Kyo a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

As Kyo walked down the hall to his own room, he had a strange yet amazing feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling of knowing that you have something that no one else can have. And he did. He had Tohru, and he was planning on keeping it that way. He would never let her go. He was the happiest guy in the world.

When he arrived at his own room, he was greeted by no other than Haru and Momiji.

"Where've you been all night Kyo?" Haru asked with mischeif in his voice.

"None of your damn buisness!"Kyo said

"I bet I know!" Momiji sang

"I bet you don't!" Kyo sang back in momiji's annoying voice.

"Oh please, it's so obvious. You've been with Tohru for the past, oh say, thirty minutes"  
Said Haru as if he had known the whole time what had just happened.

"How the hell would you know something like that!"kyo shouted in disbelief.

"Her friends called the room about twenty minutes ago looking for her because she'd gone missing." Said Haru.

"Well, she's fine. She's in her room now."

"Really," Said Haru interested all of a sudden."now tell me Kyo. How would you know something like that?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Because I walked her back after we talked for a little while." Kyo said.

"Really what did you talk about? Anything I'd be interested in?" Haru asked grinning even wider.

"Shut up Haru." Kyo said getting slightly frustrated with what Haru was getting to."And as for your first question, nothing you need to know about just yet."

"My god Kyo, did you get her pregnant!" Haru asked seriously.

"No you sick bastard. Just stuff she doesn't want said. Now leave me alone, I'm going to bed." He said gruffly sounding slightly irritated.

Haru knew what was said but didn't say anything. He just grinned to himself, making Momiji wonder what he was grinning about.

Tohru walked into her room and was just about to pull the covers back to pretend she had been there the entire time when-

"Where the hell have you BEEN!" Uo asked. Worry evident in her voice.

"Calm down, I was on the roof with Kyo. I'm just gonna go to bed now so-"

"Oh really, an what was so important that you had to get up in the middle of the night and go onto the roof to talk, and what were you talking about anyway?" Asked Uo being nosey.

"He just wanted to tell me something, it was really important to him. He wanted to tell me her name."She said explaining to them the reason she was out late.'That and something else.'She thought with a grin she didn't mean to show. Uo saw the look on her face and just had to ask."So who's the lucky girl?"

"um, I can't."Said Tohru."He made me promise not to tell anyone."

"Oh come on Tohru, you can tell me and Hana." Said Uo trying to bribe her friend.

"No, I can't. But I promise you will know soon." She said trying to get Uo to stop bribing her.

"Fine." Said Uo."I'm going to bed. It's 1:00. See ya in the morning."

"Alright." Tohru said letting out a sigh.'That was close.' She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep to dream of her Kyo.

The end for now. Well how many of you like it so far? I havn't gotten many reviews, so please if you do read it, R&R. I would highly appreciate it. sorry its short. But I gotta go. See ya.  
Love WingedPrincess15.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, I am so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated until now. I have been suprisingly busy this summer. Thank you all for your reviews. I feel so loved. wipes away tears But anyways I hope you like this chapter. Maybe this will make up for not updating. Oh, just a little warning, Kyo and Tohru are going to be very out of Character in this chapter and later chapters. So I thought I would warn you. please don't hate me. Pllllllllleeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase. Happy Readin-oh, and I don't own anyone from fruits basket. never have never will. oh except for the plushie I'm going to get. So cute. Anyways.  
Happy reading. 

The next day they all went to the cafeteria for breakfast. While eating, Hana noticed something about Tohru and Kyo's electric waves. 'I wonder what the deal is with those two.' She thought to herself. 'I sensed that Kyo had love signals, I also sensed that Tohru had love signals as well. But for some reason, they seem to have gotten stronger. I wonder why?' (WOW she's dense. Hehe. well on with the story.)

"So miss Hanajima, you've never skiied before,is that correct?" Hana was pulled out of her thoughts by Yuki.

"That is correct." She answered in her creepy, cold mono-tone voice.

"I'll help you if you like, it's not quite as hard as it looks." Said Yuki with a small smile.

"Thank you Yuki, that is very kind of you." Hana replied gratefully.

While this little conversation went on, Tohru and Kyo were playing a little game while looking at each other, and when the other one saw they would turn away.( you guys know what I'm talking about right?When you look at some cute guy and he notices you staring at him and when he does you look away. Well anyway, back to the story.)

"So," Said Tohru "if you and Hana were going together, I could go with Kyo, that is if its ok with him." She finished a little too quickly.

"Huh-oh, I mean sure, why not, its not like I've got anything better to do." He said trying his hardest to sound annoyed and not smile.

"Well then, I guess it's all settled then," Said Shigure looking up from the paper he was reading and joining their conversation."You guys can go and get your ski jackets and your skis when your finished eating."

Tohru stood up "I'm going to get my jacket." Kyo said nothing just looked up at her when he saw her wink at him and jerk her head. "cough I'll go get my stuff too. Lets just get this over with." He said trying to sound convincing.

They rounded the corner and looked at each other at the same time.

"Well, do you think they noticed?" Kyo asked while walking next to her.

"Like what, what would they notice?" She asked.

"Like how badly I wanted to do this." He said before leaning in to kiss her.

"Thanks, I was wondering when you were going to do that. I would've burst if you hadn't done it sooner."

"Really?" He said surprised. He hadn't expected her to say something like that.Imean, it's Tohru. She never says things like that."Well then, lets make up for lost time, shall we?" He said as stopped in front of her and put his hands on her hips.

"O-okay." She hadn't been expecting him to say that.

They kissed for a minute but stopped incase someone came around the corner.

"So, we have the day to ourselves. What are we going to do?" Asked Tohru when they began to walk again.

"Well, first things first. I have to teach you how to ski." He said jokingly as he softly elbowed her in the side.

"Alright, but I'm going to warn you ahead of time, I'm not the best on my feet." She said.

'Tell me something I don't know.' He thought to himself. "Thanks for the warning." He said to her.

"I'll be right back." Tohru said as they stopped at her door.

"Alright, but hurry. I finally get the day with you and I don't want to ruin it." he said tenderly (Definately not likeKyo.)to her.

"Will do!" She said before she rushed into the room.

"She can be so cute sometimes." Kyo said aloud to himself. 'and now she's all mine.' He thought to himself. 'But how will we tell the others? Especially Akito. He'll have a caniption fit! I don't know what happened when Tohru and everyone else went into that room, but I know it probably didn't go well. Maybe I just won't tell him. That asshole doesn't have to know everything. So that's it, I won't tell him. And I need to talk to Hatori to see if there is a way to cure the curse. I have to be able to hold her.'

"Alright I'm ready!" He was brought out of his thoughts by Tohru.

"Alright, I gotta go get my jacket real quick, it will only take a second." Said Kyo as he started to walk. "you can go ahead and go, I'll meet you outside."

"Ok, I'll be waiting." She said in her chipper little voice as he walked away.

As she began to walk, she thought to herself how lucky she was. 'I never thought that Kyo would ever fall in love. Much less in love with me! I am so happy! I hope there is a way to break the curse. That would make things perfect. I wonder if there is a cure? I hope so. I would try anything to make the curse break.'

"Hello, Tohru Honda, are you enjoying yourself?" Tohru turned around to see the one person whom the Sohma family both respected and feared. Akito.

"Oh, Akito!" Tohru said bowing her head low as to be respectful as he walked up to her.

She remembered what had happened the last time she had seen Akito. Just thinking about it made her spine tingle with fear as she remembered the way he lost it the last time he had seen her.

'Oh no, Why is he here?' She thought to herself. 'Does he know about me and Kyo? No thats impossible, noone knows except for the two of us.'

"I heard you all were throwing a celebration for school being out, so I thought I would come and join you." Said Akito.

Kyo rounded the corner of the hallway where Tohru and Akito were. His face went pale.

"Oh, hello Kyo." Said Akito. "I see you are celebrating with the others as well." He walked up to Kyo. "Although, I don't see why YOU are celebrating." He began to whisper so that Kyo was the only person who could hear what he was saying. " Since the time for you to be locked up in that little room only draws nearer. You remember our little bargain, don't you?" With that Akito walked away from the two teenagers and rounded the corner without taking a second glance. Much to their pleasure.

Kyo's face was still slightly pale from unexpectedly seeing the one person he physically hated, but soon maintained it's natural color.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Kyo yelled once he knew Akito couldn't hear him.

"I-I don't know." Tohru said shaking slightly. "You don't think...he couldn't possibly..." She said on the verge of having a panic attack.

"I need to talk to Shigure." Kyo said about to walk away.  
Tohru knowing full well what he had planned asked "Kyo, are you sure you want to tell him?"

"Yeah, and besides, if he screws this up he will die before anyone else can know." He gave a weak smile as if to tell her that everything would be ok." I want you to meet me in my room. Haru and Momiji should be in there right now so you should be alright." He said. "I'll be back in a few minutes ok? Don't worry," He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's going to be fine. I promise." And with that he walked away to find Shigure.

Kyo found Shigure just as he was about to enter his room.

"Shigure!"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Shigure cried when he saw Kyo walking up to him.

"No, there's something you need to know. It's really important."

Shigure was starting to get worried. He had never seen Kyo this upset before. Well he had, but it was over something really dumb like when he would get into a fight with yuki.

"What is it?" He said now being serious.

"It's about me and Tohru." He answered.

"Are you two, seeing each other?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh my God. Did you get her pregnant!" He asked begining to become frantic.

Kyo just looked at him becoming redder by the second. Thank God Tohru hadn't heard his outburst.

"No you sick, sick pervert. What the hell would give you an idea like that!" Kyo screamed

"Oh good, so what's the problem?" Shigure asked relief evident in his voice.

"We weren't going to tell anyone about our relationship for a while so that a certain bastard with a bad attitude wouldn't ruin it for us so early. Then guess who shows up?" Kyo asked.

"So he's here huh? I wonder how he found out we were here? He must have heard Haru and Momiji talking about it at the main house." Shigure said. "Where's Tohru now?"

"She's with Haru and Momiji in our room." Was Kyo's answer.

"OK, lets go, were you guys still going to go skiing together?"

"Yeah, that's where we were headed when she ran into Akito"  
"OK, am I the only one who knows about your little secret?" Shigure asked with a perverted grin on his face.

"Yeah, so far."

"Good, lets keep it that way for a while." Said Shigure. "So in the meantime, just act like your bad attitude self, ok?"

"What do you mean 'my bad attitude self'?" Kyo his voice slowly growing into a yell.

"Yeah, there you go." Said Shigure. "Tell Tohru to act like herself as well, you never know who might be watching."

Kyo nodded and walked away.

"Shigure." Kyo called to him before he had walked half way down the hall. "This is our secret, you got it? I can't believe I'm about to say this. But I'm trusting you, and so is Tohru. So if you can't keep this to yourself for me, do it for Tohru."

Shigure nodded to Kyo as he turned the corner and walked towards Haru and Momiji's room to find Tohru.

End of Chapter 8

!READ THIS!

YAY! I HOPE you guys liked it. once again, I AM SO so so so sorry that I haven't updated until now. p-p-p-please forgive me. I WILL TRY to update more often. I pinkie promise. :D Well, toodles for now. I Promise to update. oh, and thank you all of you reviewers. I plan on naming a few of them in the next updated chapter. So if you are not named then, don't feel bad, I will put you in the next update and so on and so forth. But if you want to be on here, keep the reviews coming and you will have a better chance of being on here. I may give out special awards for something. who knows. Well, anyways R&R, it would be the right thing to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, here's chapter 9. I hope you like it. The awards are going to be at the end of the chapter. So keep em cummin and you shall see yourself at the end of this chapter. Hope you all like this chappie. In this chapter, there will be slight Yuki and Hana pairing. I don't know where to go with this. I don't even know if I will make it a highlight of the story later on. Besides, who could Uo go with. That would make her kinda out of the picture. I don't know what to do. Advice shall be accepted if given. I'm gonna need it. well on with the story.

Disclaimer. I don'e own fruits basket. Saddly but surely. I swear I will one day. Yeah, when all of hell freezes over. hehe. Well Enjoy.

"So Miss Hanajima." Yuki said. "would you like me to escort you to your room to get your jacket?"

"Yes, I would like that Yuki." She replied.

They arrived at her room and she went in after she used her keycard to get in and get her jacket.

Yuki had always thought that Hana was beautiful. Especially that night on New Years when he, Kyo, and Shigure had run into her.

Hana came out of the room with her jacket on and ready to go.

"Shall we go get your jacket now Yuki?"

Yuki was slightly startled. While he was thinking, he hadn't heard her come out."Oh! yes."

They arrived at his door and he walked in to get his jacket. It didn't take him long. Soon they were up at the ski lift, getting ready to go.

"So miss Hanajima, we don't know much about each other, would you like to take this opportunity to get to know one another?" He asked her while they were just then sitting down on the ski lift.

"yes, I would like that. We really don't know too much about one another so why not?" she answered him.

"Alright, we'll ask each other questions. Do you have any siblings?" He asked in his soft quiet voice.

"Yes, a younger brother." she replied. "many say he looks just like me. What about you? Any siblings?" She asked.

"Yes, an older brother. He is a bit of a pain. Some say we look alike as well, though I highly disagree with them."

"Well, I'm glad that he is older than you." Hana said sounding relieved.

"-huh? why is that?" Yuki asked. That was kind of random on her part.

"Becausem then there would be two Yuki's running around and Kami knows what would happen if there were two prince's around." She said jokingly. "And that would make my jobeven worse than it already is. Having to fend off the fangirls all the time."

Yuki started to laugh. He could only imagine what they would think if they knew that he and everyone were staying there for a week together. "Why do you have to fend them off? I have never understood what gets them so jelous." He said not expecting her answer.

"Maybe its the fact that you, the Prince, hangs out with me, Uo, and most of all Tohru. Tohru is what really gets them upset."

"I never thought that being around my friends would upset them so much."

"You have no idea." Was her reply.

"I have one question though. Why is it that YOU fend them off?" He asked her. "Anyone else could, why do you do it?"

"To protect you and everyone else, especially Tohru. I'm not neccisarilly worried about Uo and Kyo. I know for a fact that they can protect themselves. But if something came up, I would be there in a hearbeat. Tohru I protect because she it too nice. And knowing them, they would use that to their advantage. And you, I kind of worry about because, well, I don't know. Your not exactly like Kyo and show that you are capable of fighting, but your not like Tohru either. I guess I just stick out for you because you are one of my good friends and I do that to all of my good friends." She finished.

"You consider me one of your good friends?" yuki asked slightly shocked. He had thought the only person outside the Sohma family who accepted him as a friend was Tohru. And on top of that, she had come to live with him,Shigure, and Kyo who joined them shortly after Tohru had come to live with him. It was by chance that she found out about the family secret. And a miricle in itself that she had accepted him and the entire Sohma family when she found out about the curse. He was shocked when she had accepted them. She was one in a million who would've accepted them and thought of them as normal people.

"Of coarse I do Yuki. If I didn't think of you as a truely good friend, I wouldn't be caught dead hanging around you." She answered in a mock tone.

"Sorry, I just didn't think that I had anyone else to call my friends, other than Miss Honda." Was his solemn answer.

"You didn't know that we considered you as a friend?" She asked with real concern in her voice for once.

"We?" He asked. "Who else is there?"

"Me, Uo, Momiji, Hatsuharu, and you may not think so, but Kyo as well. He would never be around you if he didn't consider you as a friend. You have more friends than you think Yuki." She said as the ski-lift came to a hault and she got off without another word.

Tohru knocked on the door of Kyo, Momiji, and Haru's hotel room which was opened by Momiji. He was slightly caught off guard since he thought she and Kyo would be up at the slopes by then.

"Hello Momiji, may I come in? It is really important." She asked, looking around every corner in the hall like Hell was about to come around the corner. And at that point, it could've. ( Get it? Akito is like hell?lol.)

"Of corse Tohru! Come on in!" Was his cheerful reply. (Like you couldn't see that one coming. I mean its Momiji, whats he gonna say?'No Tohru, you can't. Now go away dammit!' I mean really people! Anyway, back to the story.)

"Who is it Momiji?" Asked Haru who stepped out of the bathroom, stopping the process of putting on a t-shirt momentarily when he saw Tohru walking in the room.

"Oh, Tohru, shouldn't you be skiing by now?" He asked her as he finished dressing himself.

"Yeah, that's what I was wondering." Added Momiji.

"Well, Akito, he's here. I kind of ran into him in the hall about 5 minutes ago." She said slightly shaking.

"So he's here huh?" Haru asked.

"Well that sucks. Now we won't be able to have any fun!" Momiji whined. "But why did you come here. You would've been safer in your room. I mean, Akito might come here looking for-" He was cut off when there was a knock at the door.

If Tohru wasn't scared before, she sure as hell was now.

"Get in." Haru said opening up a closet door not once taking his eyes off of the front door.

"Hatsuharu, what if you get caught trying to-?" There was another knock on the door. This time louder and stronger. Shaking the door in the process.

"Get in and neither of us will have to worry about that." He said firmly but quietly.

"Alright, but please be careful." She said before he closed the door, blocking her from view.

Once Haru was done with Tohru, he went to the door and answered it to reveal...

Sorry this chapter is so short. But I am in the process of redoing most of the chapters I haven't put up yet. This is really only half of chapter 9. But I haven't updated in a while so I thought I mine as well put up what I've got before I get threats. Well like I said I would I am going to start giving out awards for reviews. The first award goes to...

anime.freekazoid: For hating akito as much as I do.I hated puttin ghim in here.

the second award goes to...

lizzy: for staying with me the ENTIRE time. Thanx abunch lizz. You da bomb.

firesangel121:For loving it so much.

Da-ku Kijo: For being soooo sweet and making me feel better when I was having doubts about my story. You better thank her. If it weren't for, this story would be history.

Well thats all for now. I'll put more on here if you review. So R&R, it would be nice of you.  
Ta. 


	10. Chapter 10

Howdy folks, sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I have THREE new stories that I am writing. THREE! One is another Fruits Basket and the other two are Inuyasha. Yay. Anyway, here's the next chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, I wish I did, but I don't. Never have never will.

Recap.

Once Haru was done with Tohru, he went to the door and answered it to reveal...

End Recap.

Akito.

"Hello Akito, what brings you here?" Haru asked visually unphased of seeing Akito, but inside he was close to shitting himself

"I was looking for the infamous Tohru Honda. I just had a wonderful conversation with her." He said sounding truly evil. (Just picture him talking however you want to. I don't really have the time or the patience to write down how the damn idiot sounds so you'll just have to picture it on your own. Sorry. I'm a little edgy right now. Heh.)

"Though she didn't talk much. I just thought I would ask her why. It's almost as if she didn't want to talk to me. It seems rather silly though, who wouldn't want to talk to me.?" He asked sounding like he always does when he has something up his sleeve. "You haven't seen her, have you Haru? You would tell me where she was if you knew wouldn't you?" He asked.

"But of corse Akito. If I see her I will bring her to you." Haru answered.

Tohru gasped at hearing this. 'No, he wouldn't.' She thought to herself. 'He wouldn't have hidden me in here if he was planning on giving me over to him.'

"That's good to hear Haru. I'll hold you to that." Without another word, Akito began to walk away and rounded the corner. Only then did Haru shut the door. He walked over to the closet and was about to open it when there was another knock on the door. Freezing his movements for the closet, Haru began to go towards the door once more.

By now, Tohru was having an emotional breakdown. Silent tears fell from her eyes thinking that Akito had caught on to the scheme of her being hidden.

Haru walked slowly to the door, thinking along the same lines as Tohru was that moment. He opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is she?"

Tohru recognized that voice and immediately felt reassurance return to her body.

"Good, its you Kyo. Wow, never thought I would say that one, but hey, can't take it back now." Haru said hiding his fear and being himself once more.

"Dammit, answer the question." He said dangerously. "I am in NO mood."

Secretly, Kyo was behind a corner in the hallway when Akito was talking to Haru. He heard every word.

* * *

I am so so so sorry about how short this was. And I am also sorry I haven't updated in like ages, but I have an excuse. School has been a majorsetback. I have been juggling school and fanfic's so I'm havin some trouble. But NO WORRIES! I will be updating more often, I promise. (I know I say that a lot, but I updated didn't I? lol. J/K.)But I really am gonna update more. Promise promise! Hope you liked it! You know what to do now. Push that little button down there and gimme a review. I love reading them. Keeps me in good spirits. Thanks a ton! Toodles.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Hey everyone. How are you? I know, I know. I haven't updated in ages, but here's the next chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own a single character from fruits basket. Because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic. Instead, I'd be all over Kyo, Shigure, Haru, Hatori, and I'd be kicking some major Akito ass.

* * *

It had been about 15 minutes since Yuki and Hana had gotten to the top of the slope they were planning to ski down. Once Hana had gotten a few practice runs, she was actually doing pretty well, considering. She was about to go down all the way and do the entire slope. They agreed that Yuki would next to her just in case something went wrong. Theywent down, but after about 20 feet down the slope, Hana's ski got caught on something under the snow that she didn't see earlier and she couldn't dodge it in time to miss it. She began to fall forward. Seeing this, Yuki dove forward and landed underneath her. They rolled for a second before... 

POOF

Hana opened her eyes and looked down at her stomach, where she saw a white rat with violet eyes looking up at her. 'No, that's impossible, but, those eye's.' "Y-Yuki?" Hana asked in disbelief, yet couldn't deny the color of the small rodents eyes. They were Yuki's.

"Yes, its me Miss Hanajima." The small rat replied to the shocked girl. "Lets go back to the cabin so that I can explain. But first-" He jumped off of her stomach. "Let me change-"

POOF

"-back"

"AaahhH!" Hana screamed turning around quickly at the sight of the nude 'prince'. He dressed quickly and told her she could turn around.

"I'll explain that too. But for now, lets head back." He said as they walked back towards the cabin.

* * *

Scene change 

"I said answer the question Haru." Kyo said on the brink of killing someone.

'Uh-oh. Kyo never, ever, calls Hatsuharu by his name. I should do something.' Tohru thought as she opened the closet door to reveal herself.

"Kyo, its alright. He didn't mean it." Tohru said trying to calm him down, but failing miserably.

"How do you know? He could just be bluffing." Kyo asked not taking his eyes off of Haru, though he was surprised when he heard her voice from behind Haru.

"If he was going to give me over to Akito, he would've done so before he hid me in the closet." She was getting frantic trying to get him to calm down. She got in front of Haru and put her hands on Kyo's chest as if to keep him from attacking Haru. "Come on, lets just go to the ski lift so you can teach me how to ski alright?"

That calmed him down a little to the point where he would agree and they soon left for the mountain to which they would be skiing down.

* * *

Yuki and Hana were now headed to the place Kyo and Tohru were said to be skiing. Yuki was trying to find Tohru so that he could tell her and Kyo that Hana now knew about everything. Yuki was now thinking back about the conversation he and Hana had had about an hour ago. 

-flashback-

_"So Tohru is the only person so far who can know and interact with you and the rest of your family?" Hana asked after Yuki had explained the details to her._

_"Yes, so far." Was his reply._

_"What about relationships with someone in your family? Is she allowed to be with someone in your family?" She asked. She had been very curious about this topic when she noticed Kyo and Tohru's waves were acting all giddy recently._

_"That's not really a question for me. That's a question for...someone else in the Sohma family." Yuki said getting slightly nervous at the thought of Akito. Hana noticed his nervousness and simply had to ask._

_"Who must be asked my question?"_

_"The head of the Sohma family, Akito." Yuki said loathingly._

_"From the way you say this persons name, you make him sound absolutely evil." Hana noted._

_"That's because he is. He is the one who decides who gets to keep their memories and who does not." Yuki explained. (He told her about the whole memory erasing thing earlier.) "He has a bad temper as well, so you'd do yourself good to do as he says."_

_"So he is somewhat like Kyo?" Hana asked trying to understand what this 'Akito' person was like._

_"No. Much, much worse." He replied seriously._

_"Great, someone with a personality worse than Kyo's. I never thought it possible." Hana said trying to lighten the mood a little bit. She somewhat succeeded. Yuki laughed slightly at her comment._

_"I know exactly what you-"_

"Here's our stop Yuki." Hana said breaking Yuki out of his thoughts of the earlier conversation. "I believe they said they would be here." She said as she got up off of the ski lift as Yuki did the same.

-Earlier that same day with Tohru and Kyo at the slopes-

After only a couple of falls, Tohru was actually doing pretty well. She and Kyo had a couple of laughs and a couple of quick kisses along the way without anyone noticing. It was about 5 o'clock when Kyo pulled her to a secluded area surrounded by trees where no one could see them from the slopes. Tohru, being the curious person she was asked "Where are we going Kyo?" (Ok people, get ready because its gonna get real mushy and ooc here in a sec. Just thought I'd give you fair warning.)

"I want to ask you something and I wanted to ask you in private." He said with his right hand in his pocket, fingering something. Tohru noticed that he was looking very nervous and unsure of himself, so she took his significantly larger hand into hers and said, "Alright, what do you want to ask me?"

"Um, well...I-I wanted to ask you if you would...wear this." He said as he pulled out a silver band with a pink stone in the middle.

"Its beautiful." She breathed.

"Its not an engagement ring or anything, it's more like a promise ring." He stated.

"Kyo I would be honored to wear it." She said tenderly with tears in her eyes. She then leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. When they pulled away, he slipped the ring on her wedding finger, not thinking about it.

"There you two are." Yuki said from the trees behind them.

"Oh, Yuki! What are you two doing out here?" Tohru asked. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no. I wonder how much he saw.' Tohru thought now feeling very nervous.

"Miss Honda, there's something...something has happened." Yuki said.

"What? What happened!" Tohru asked fearing the worst.

"When Miss Hanajima and I were skiing, we bumped into eachother and I transformed in front of her." He explained the situation.

"Oh no! Will her memories have to be erased?" Tohru asked frantically.

"I don't know, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Yuki said. "I also need to tell Shigure."

"How much does she know?' Kyo asked.

"Everything. I told her everything." was Yuki's reply.

'Here it comes.' Both Yuki and Tohru thought at the same time.

"You told her EVERYTHING?" Kyo screamed making some birds in the surrounding area scatter.

"Well I wasnt' going to transform in front of her without an explanation." Yuki said matter-of-factly.

"He has a point." Tohru said. "And hey! Maybe she won't have to lose her memory."

"Thats because we won't tel Akito." Kyo said emphasizing the word 'won't'.

"So you are not going to tell the head of your family that I know your secret?" Hana asked now entering the conversation for the first time.

"Your memories aren't the thing you need to worry about right now. Just worry about what he'd do if he knew. He'd hurt you I'm sure of it." Yuki said.

"Alright, so noone is to know about this. Deal?" Kyo said to the threesome.

"You know we have to tell Shigure." Yuki said. "I'll tell him when we get back to the cabins."

"Alright, but other than him, noone Saki," Kyo turned to her. "don't tell anyone about this. Alright?" He asked. (for once)

'He is acting som different to me. I better just go along.' Hana thought to herself. "You have my word. And I don't take my word lightly."

"Alright, lets go back so I can get this conversation over with." Yuki said to the three of them.

"Right." Was Tohru's answer, therefore if was Kyo's answer as well. With that, they were off to the cabins.

The foursome arrived at the cabins around 6 o'clock and gathered around the fireplace to warm up. A few minutes later, Uo walked in.

"Hey guys, when did you all get here?" Uo asked.

"Not too long ago. Where have you been?" Tohru asked.

"I went skiing on my own.It was awesome!" Uo said, her fist up in triumph.

"Thats great! I'm glad you had fun." Tohru said from beside Kyo. The couple was sitting ahead of the group by the fire, Yuki and Hana were sitting on one of the surrounding love-seats together while drinking hot cocoa. Yuki stood when Shigure walked into the lobby where everyone was.

"Hello tohru, K-Kyo." Shigure said to the secret couple. "Ah, and hello to you as well Hanajima, Uotoni, and Yuki."

"Shigure, might I talk to you in private for a moment?" Yuki asked.

"Uh, sure." Shigure said and walked into a nearby secluded hallway.

"Shigure, Miss Hanajima knows about us." Yuki said quietly, so that if anyone was listening, they wouldn't hear what was just said. Shigure was about to change that though.

"WHAT? Are you sure?" Shigure questioned.

"That's not important right now. What are we going to do about this?" Yuki asked in all seriousness.

"I don't know, just play it out for now I guess. We'll talk about this later. I 'm guessing you don't know Akito's here-"

"He's HERE?"

"Yes, Tohru and Kyo ran into him earlier today. They were very shaken up because they thought he knew about them da-" He caught himself before he finished his sentece.

"Go ahead, I know they're a couple. You can talk about it in front of me." Yuki said to Shigure to let him know he knew about the couple seeing each other.

Too bad Yuki didn't know that Akito was behind one of the corners in the hallway he and Shigure were talking in when he spoke those words. Because when he heard this, he became enraged to the brim and ran back the way he had come. The lobby. And Tohru.

* * *

Well what do you think about that? Sorry about the cliffie. I get that all the time and I thought I'd torture you guys with one too. Make's you mad huh? It makes you wanna review and beg me to update sooner huh? Well you know what usually makes me go faster, R&R. Go on, click that little button. Do it. DO IT! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Howdy all, sorry to have kept you waiting with that aweful cliffhanger. It was just too tempting. Not to mention that I've had to start looking up colleges for when I get out of HS.  
But I'm back now. I'm still working on the chapters to come, but this is all im worried about now. so, without further adooo, welcome to my world of 'How?' chapter 12

* * *

Kyo had seen Yuki get up and head for one of the hallways with Shigure. 

'Must be going to tell Shigure about Hana.' He thought to himself. 'I need to start thinging about the curse as well, and how to break it. But who could I go to for help? There's no way in hell I'd ever go to Akito. He wouldn't help me anyway, too hung up on power over his 'puppets'. Shigure would ask dumb questions, and Ayame, well, who knows what he would say. I guess I could go to master, and if I can't get any help from him, I'll go to Hatori.'

Tohru was currently sitting close to Kyo by the fire, shivering slightlyeverytime someone would open a door leading outside. Kyo noticed her shivering and slipped his jacket off, draping it over her shoulders to keep her warm. When she felt warmth on her chilled frame, she looked down to see what was keeping the chills away from her skin and found Kyo's jacket. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Kyo." She said quietly as she layed her head oh his shoulder, getting as close as possible without having him transform in front of everyone and causing an uproar. She then began to whisper words in his ear something only he was allowed to hear from her.

"Kyo, I love you." She said quietly, secretly wishing to hear the same words from him.

He grinned and tilted his head so that it was on top of hers. "I love you too you clumsy, ditsy, gorgeous, idiot." He whispered back huskily. (sorry guys, i had to add the clumsy and ditsy part. We can't have our little Kyo going COMPLETELY soft on us can we. But i made it up to you by adding the nice stuff.> Back to the story.)

"I want to kiss you Kyo." Tohru said innocently, still whispering.

P.O.V change

"Those two sure have gotten a lot closer over the past few months. Now they seem closer than ever." Uo said to Hana quietly, looking at the couple from a distance.

"Yes. I have noticed as well." Hana said. "They have gotten close toone another."

"I wonder what they're talking about. Us maybe? I mean they ARE whispering." Uo asked curiously.

Hana grinned inwardly, and for once not evily as if she were about to send out 'waves of death' upon the fangirls. Shehad seen them earlier that day, and had a pretty good idea that Uo's suspicions were incorrect. She had a pretty good idea what was being said. "Yes, I wonder as well."

Normal pov

"I do too, but we can't. Someone will see." He whispered back.

She then whispered into his ear quietly, so close he cold feel her breathing in his earsending shivers up and down his spine when he heard what words she had spoken. "I'm getting to the point that I don't care who see's."

He turned his head quickly to face her, only to be greeted by an unusually bold, hard kiss. She had half expected him to pull away and scold her for her actions, but the scolding never came. Instead, she got the strange yet wonderful sensation of his tongue envading her mouth as he captured her cheek with his palm.

By then, everyone was gawking at them. Uo and Hana were in a state of shock. Hana, not because she didn't know about the situation, but because she never in her wildest dreams thought that Tohru would ever initiate a kiss like _that_. And Uo was shocked because...well...TOHRU JUST KISSED KYO! She kept her cool though. Just like always.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming." She said cooly at first. But then got a confused look on her face. "But, I thought you had this big ass cru-" She then put two and two together and said. "Never-mind."

Then from out of the hallway that Yuki and Shigure were talking in. A strange man was sprinting at them. To Uo and Hana it was just some nutcase headed out for a run. But to every Sohma in the room it was who they considered the devil himself. Akito.

"YOU!" He screamed as he pointed at Tohru."You make me sick you little bitch! You can't love him, noone is allowed to love the cat!"

(This is where it gets wierd. Tohru isn't usually like this, but dammit its my story and I've always wanted her to act like this. So here it is folks. The abnormal Tohru. oo)

"Well I do!" She yelled standing up and facing the Sohma's worst fear. Kyo had stood up as well. "I always have and I always will!" She said with fire in her eyes and such force that even Akito stepped back half an inch from the determination in her words.

Kyo was at a loss for words. He had never seen her like this before. He and everyone else in the room looked at her with disbelief etched onto their faces. 'D-did I just hear her right?' Kyo thought to himself until she spoke again.

"I love Kyo, more than my own life. And there's nothing you could ever say or do to-"

SLAP

During her speech, Akito had walked up to her, stealthily slow until he was in front of her and slapped her across the face as hard as he could, knocking her to the ground where she collided with the ground.

By this time, Uo and Hana were now in front of this mystery man making sure he wouldn't lay another hand on Tohru.

"Who the hell do you think you are asshole!" Uo asked severely pissed. Hana was now on the ground with Tohru checking up on her to see if she was ok and to assess the damage inflicted.

"Bastard." Kyo said through clenched teeth, walking in front of Uo, blocking her and the other girls from view. "If you ever touch her again, I swear I'll rip your fucking head off." He said dangerously quiet.

"Heh, over my dead body." Akito taunted. He clearly didn't take Kyo seruously. His mistake. He would regret it later.

"I can easily help you get to that state if you ever come near her again." He said with more malice than he had ever used in one simple sentence. His fists he knew were clenching at his sides, drawins slight blood, but he didn't care. He looked Akito in the face and said in a deep dangerous voice. "You've been warned." With that, Kyo turned around and faced Uo, who had a shocked look on her face. She'd seen him pissed off before sure, but never to the point where he would make serious death threats. Any other time he would kid around with it. No matter how tough he acted.

"You can't protect her all the time. I'll get her again when you can't be there. I'll do much worse than what I just did." Akito said. "I believe I've done enough to suit my pleasures for now. I'll be seeing you soon Miss Honda." Akito said looking at the girl who had recently been thrown to the ground, and walked away.

"Who the hell-?" Asked Uo.

"That was the head of our family." Answered Yuki who had been watching the entire episode.

"_That_ was the person you told me of Yuki?" Hana asked. "You were not mistaken or overexagerating when you spoke of him as evil."

"Tohru, are you alright?" Kyo said tuning out the others and their petty conversation to check on her.

"I'll be alright." Was her simple reply.

Just then Haru walked into the lobby. Seeing Tohru on the ground got him worried.

"What happened?"

"Akito." Kyo answered his simple question with a simple answer. That was all he needed.

"Come on, lets go for a walk. We need to talk." Kyo spoke to her.

'OH NO! I hope he isn't mad at me for what I did!' Tohru thought to herself, but replied with "Alright." She got up , stumbling slightly, but being steadied by Kyo's hands on her shoulders.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand.

They went outside and walked along a path for a few minutes until Kyo stopped abruptly.

"Tohru I...I'm sorry." He said finally.

"Kyo, if this is about what happened with Akito, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. Really. I shouldn't have done that when I knew he could have been watching." She said trying to comfort the troubled cat.

"But I should've protected you!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Kyo, you did protect me." Tohru said to him.

"Then just what exactly do you call that?" He said pointing to her cheek which was now slightly bruised. "You didn't get that because I protected you. You got that because I didn't. So, I'm sorry." He said with true sincere in his voice.

"Alright, even though this is in no way your fault, I forgive you." She laughed slightly before gently kissing him on the cheek. When she pulled away, they just looked at eachother, enjoying the comfortable silence between themselves. As if they were the only people who existed. They stayed that way for a while until Kyo thought of something and smiled to himself.

"Hey, lets go for a walk. I want to show you something." He said eagerly hoping she would say yes. This might make her day a little better.

"Alright." She said. With her approval, he grabbed her hand and they walked slowly and quietly to their secret destination. Kyo then stopped and stepped behind Tohru.

"Kyo? What are you-OH!" Tohru squealed when she all of a sudden couldn't see anything.

"I'm covering your eyes. Just trust me." He said leading her away from the path.

"Alright. I trust you." She said. They had been walking the same way for about five minutes. Kyo behind her covering her eyes for her as he led her farther away from the path. She was beginning to get restless. "Kyo, where are we going?" She giggled. "The suspence is killing me!"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a _surprise _would it? Besides," He lifted a treebranch that was sticking out in front of her. "we're here." He said pulling his hand away from her eyes so she could see.

When she opened her eyes, they were met with what seemed to be thousandsof ice crystals inside of a secluded cavern. The walls of the cavern were completely covered by ice crystals, and the ceiling which seemed like it was neverending, had holes in random places, making the cavern itself look like a home to a snow goddess from the moons glow that shone in from above.

"Kyo..." Tohru whispered to him as she took tiny steps forward into the crystal filled cavern. "its...gorgeous."

"I thought you might like it." 'Phew! Thank Kamishe likes it here." He thought looking at the beautiful girl as she inched her way into the cavern.

"How on earth did you ever find this place?" Tohru asked in complete awe that something so beautiful even existed.

"I got bored one day and went off the path, and came upon this place by accident." He answered her as he too walked around in the cavern, admiring its beauty silently.

"I wonder where it leads to." Tohru asked herself openly, her voice echoing slightly as she walked deeper into the cavern.

"I don't know. I never got very far inside." Kyo replied, looking towards the passage that lead deeper into the cave.

"I want to know where it leads to. Can we? I mean we don' t have to if you don't want to." She asked.

"Sure, lets go." He replied and then grasped her hand, leading her farther into the mysterious yet beautiful cave, not knowing where it would lead to. They walked, and walked. AND walked. But just as Kyo was considering turning back around, he quite literally ran into a dead end. Or so it seemed. The small light peering inside from above showed that there were two ways to go.

"Ow, damn that hurt." Kyo said holding his nose ashe spoke.

"Are you alright Kyo?" Tohru asked him. She hadn't seen him run into the 'dead end' but was slightly worried when he said 'ow'.

"I'm fine." He said turning to look at her to show he wasas he said he was. He then turned back to see where they could go. He saw two paths and just decided to take one. He took the left one and began walking the path.They came out of the cavern into the open. Apparently the 'dead end' wall Kyo had run into was actually a frozen waterfall when looked upon. The clearind they had come across was secluded, surrounded by walls of jagged stone. Yes, thsi place was a secret to the world. Human feet had not yet touched the earth they gazed upon. Perhaps it could havve been called a 'secret garden' because of the beautiful winter flowers which grew inside of the secret getaway, or the way everything seemed to grow, but neither Kyo nor Tohru knew just how special this place was, and how a certain something within the grounds would create a memory neither would ever forget.

* * *

end of chapter 11.

Sorry it took so dang long. but i had a bad case of writers block. sorry. but its here now. im trying to work on the next chapter. i have an idea with what it will be. so no worries. it will get there. well, g2g. I'll be seeing you in the next chapter.

P.S. I have a new email address. So if you want to email me, its Sissy1310. i'll still get your reviews, so no worries. i'll just read the reviews thing at the top of my stories when i update them. i'll c ya. bye.

heart Jessica


	13. Chapter 13

hey hey hey! hows everyones summer so far? good? Good! Im happee for all of ya! my summer's goin good too. but i've been extremely busy and havnt had time for anything. but im here now, so enjoy. kay? kay.

* * *

They looked around the beautiful grounds, admiring its beauty upclose. They went seperately, looking at things that interested them or caught their eye. 

"Kyo, come look at this." Tohru said with excitement in her voice.

He walked from his side of the secret garden to where her voice was last heard, from behind some bushes.

"What is it?" He asked as he pushed one more branch that was blocking his view out of the way.

"I...I think it's a Wishing Stone." She said moving her frame out of the way so that he could see what was in front of her. What he saw was a light-pink colored stone, almost white. It was in a medium sized clearing which was surrounded by large brush, meaning it was hidden for a reason. Almost like it was a secret.

"It's a what?" Kyo asked looking at the beautiful smooth stone.

"A Wishing Stone. There's a legend that says if you and another person wish upon a Wishing Stone, it will grant your wish. But the catch is, that the two wishes must be the same, but you can't tell the other wisher what you are wishing for." Tohru explained with her index finger on her chin thinking back to when she heard the legend.

"How did you know all that?" Kyo asked with a smile.

She then smiled and looked up at him with a happy expression. "My mom told me!" She said excitedly like she always does when speaking of her mother. "So what do you say? You wanna try it?" She asked looking from him to the stone in the earth.

"Sure why not." He said walking over to the large rock which was embedded into the earth.

Tohru then closed her eyes and held her hands together and wished for all she was worth.

'I wish the Sohma curse was lifted and I could hold Kyo.' She chanted in her mind until her soul began to chant it too.

Kyo too closed his eyes and wished as well. He had his own version of her wish, but with a slight twist. (hehe)

'I wish the curse was lifted off us Sohma's...and it wouldn't hurt for Tohru to loosen up some.' He inwardly smirked at the last part of his wish, but he chanted it in his thoughts until it was echoing off of the inner walls of his mind.

Something flashed quickly and shone brightly through his closed eyelids and caused him to open his tighly shut eyes. What he saw was Tohru opening her eyes as well from the same position she was formerly in when he last saw her. She then turned to look at him. He didn't miss the disappointment in her eyes before she looked away again. He slowly walked toward her.

He had to know. He needed to know if it worked.

He walked until he was right in front of her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame and hugged her.

And then...

POOF! (naw, j/k. that didn't really happen)

nothing. No poof, no smoke, NO cat. Nothing happened, he hadn't transformed.

"O-oh my Kami-sama." Tohru said with shock etched into her face as she slowly wrapped her arms around Kyo's built figure. "I-it worked?" She asked in disbelief. "It worked." She said to herself as if answering her own question and squeezing Kyo as if he was her only lifeline. In a way he was.

Kyo crushed her to him as tightly as possible without hurting her. In all of his life, he never thought he'd ever be able to hold a girl this close to him. It was a dream that would never come true. A privilege he never had the opportunity to earn. And now he was holding, not just any girl. But the girl of his dreams. Tohru.

"Finally. I thought I'd never be able to do this with you. It's almost too good to be true." He said quietly as he placed his chin atop her head.

"But it's real." Tohru said as she pulled away slightly and gently grabbed both sides of his face with her hands. "Kyo it's REAL! You don't know how happy I am!" She said before hugging him tightly around the neck. "I could stay like this all night." She said quietly. They stood there for what seemed like forever. But they didn't mind. They had waited forever to be able to do what they were doing now. Her eyes softened greatly from just being able to hear his heartbeat for the first time. It almost put her to sleep. But noticing her change in awareness, Kyo spoke, breaking the calm, comfortable silence.

"Hey you, you still awake?" He asked as he nudged her into a somewhat conscious state.

She laughed as she answered and pulled away from his embrace. "...barely."

He smiled at her as she looked up at him. "Come on, I bet everyone'swondering where we went off to. Not to mention by now you've most likely-"

ACHOO!

He smirked. "Gotten a cold."

She blushed prettily at him. "I haven't gotten a cold. I'm perfectly...perfectly-ACHOO!"

"Fine?" He smirked at her again.

"Eheheh..." She laughed embarrasedly.

"Come on," He said taking her hand and walking towards the frozen waterfall where they had entered. "lets get back before you get any worse." He took off his jacket and held it out towards her. "Here, take this. It'll help."

Tohru gasped. "Kyo no, put your jacket back on. You'll get sick!" She protested.

He nudged it to her, trying to give it to her once more. "I'll be fine. I don't need it as much as you do. Just take it so you don't get any more sick than you already are." He said as he put it over her shoulders for her. Once finished, he stepped back and looked at her. "Besides, it looks good on you." He said smirking at her with his jacket on her. It was way too big. The bottom of the jacket went to just above her knees. When she slipped her arms into the sleeves, he could barely see her fingertips.

She sighed "Alright. I give." She said too tired to protest.

He grinned at her. "Good." At that, he grasped her jacket-hidden hand and began to walk back through the crystal infested cavern. Once they got through that part of the journey, Kyo removed his hand from hers and placed his arm around her waist, holding her as they walked. Tohru looked up at him and smiled. When he smiled a smile at her of pure contentment, she layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she walked. Getting drowsier with every step she took.

Kyo noticed her falling asleep again and stopped. Tohru, not expecting him to stop, kept going until she felt herself not able to move forward anymore. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Is something wrong Kyo?" She asked him looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

Instead of answering her question, he scooped her up bridal-style and began walking once again.

At first she protested, but the sound of Kyo's beating heart in her ear once again served as her lullaby as she was once again pulled into sleep.

* * *

When Kyo arrived at the lodge, he found that he had been correct in suspecting that everyone had been wondering about what their whereabouts were. And once Yuki and Shigure noticed that it was Tohru who was snuggled up in Kyo's jacket in his arms, they sent him questioning glances and shock etched their features.

Kyo, who could practically hear the questions going through their thoughts, spoke first.

"I'll tell you in the morning guys." He said, and when he recieved a not from both Yuki and Shigure, began walking towards Tohru's room, leaving both Sohma's who were frozen in place from shock.

After Kyo had disappeared down the hall and was no longer in sight, it was Yuki who spoke first. His voice directed to Shigure.

"You saw that too. Right?" He said turning to his elder cousin who was next to him and recieved a nod. "I see." He said and looked back to where Kyo once was and his shocked gaze turned into one of happiness and contentment. He smiled sweetly and, as his back was still to everyone, he turned his head slightly to the side, showing his smile. "Goodnight everyone. I'll see you in the morning." He began to chuckle in the middle of his last sentence. At that, he too went to his room, as did Shigure, who also had a smile gracing his features. And for once, it was one of happiness, and not when he gets a perverted thought. No, he...for the first time really...was happy.

Once the two Sohma's had retreated to their rooms, Arisa, who was also in the lounge area when Kyo walked in with Tohru, asked to herself. "I wonder why those two were so shocked to see Orange-Top with Tohru?" She then got up from the sofa she was on and went to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tohru's room.

Kyo walked in and layed Tohru on her bed gently without waking her once he got her to her room. As she lay there, sleeping in his jacket which he decided not to remove from her, he thought to himself, 'wow, she really is cute when she sleeps.' He smiled and tenderly kissed her on the cheek before leaving her to sleep in peace. Unknown to the pair of eyes who had watched the entire sweet scene unfold. Saki smiled to herself before closing her own eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

Well, what do ya think? hopefully noone has given up on this one. I know im not very good atkeeping this one updated, but i've had to rewrite it. hopefully you all dont hate me. but heres a peace offering. i really hope you like this chappie. its not very long, but i needed to give you guys something. i love you all! mwuah! kisses for all! throws chocolate kisses at you i'll see you all soon. (maybe) and in the next chapter, i might put my myspace. it makes it soo much easier to talk about fanfics and stuff. pluss its fun! haha. well all, i'll type to ya later. read and review. i love reviews. who doesnt! haha well, toodles all. mwuah again.

-heart- jessica


End file.
